Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to determining a location and/or orientation of an audio device.
With advancements in technology, the number of wirelessly-connectable devices is increasing. To achieve greater functionality, certain connectable devices are configured to work together. As an example, certain home theater or sound systems use multiple wirelessly connected speakers. The speakers may be configured based on their relative location to each other. User-friendly methods for locating each speaker in an environment may ease the set-up process for a user.